Camshaft adjusters are used in internal combustion engines, especially in four-stroke engines, for varying the control times of the valve timing. They comprise a rotor that is locked in rotation with the camshaft of the internal combustion engine and can be rotated, for example, hydraulically, forwards or backwards viewed in the direction of rotation of the camshaft relative to a stator.
Such a rotor is known from DE 10 2004 026 863 A1. The rotor has a rotor core with rotationally symmetric rotor vanes extending around this core. The rotor core further has an axial projection extending over the vanes.